


Trigger

by Queentargaryen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentargaryen/pseuds/Queentargaryen
Summary: During their travels, Sasuke and Sakura find themselves in a strange village, infamous for its insistent courtesans. For reasons out of their control they become immerse in the atmosphere of the place. How long can they actually resist until they give into what they really want? Sasusaku Blank Period
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Trigger

_Getting into this place, as I suspected was a mistake_... Sasuke thought as he made his way through the excited looks of scantily dressed women. He looked discreetly over his shoulder to see an embarrassed and uncomfortable Sakura walking behind him.

"What a place..." she whispered, looking down at her feet and following Sasuke as closely as she could, trying to avoid looking at the naked ladies, and shameless public copulation with some of their clients... _prostitution town_ … she thought.

"Let's just hurry up and find a place to stay." Sasuke told her, speeding up the pace looking for the most decent inn they could find in a place like this, given the need.

Hours before, they had encountered and fought against a rogue shinobi, strangely apt at earth release ninjutsu. Sakura was successful at fighting him off by herself, but both of them ended up completely covered in mud and in dire need of a bath.

Which is why they ended up at the closest town they found, in such a strange place. Both of them embarrassed out of their minds, and relieved to have found a decent inn to get clean and spend the night in.

"You should take a bath first" Sasuke told her, "I'll go out and look for something to eat"

"Yeah... I got most of the mud out of your cloak Sasuke-kun" she responded, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders.

"Thanks" he responded, giving her a gentle smile in appreciation. "Do Not take a step out of this room, got it?" He continued in a serious tone. To which she responded nodding her head vehemently. "Go, have a good bath"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" She responded happily, with a smile he couldn't help but to return.

The second he walked out of the inn, he found himself surrounded by comments of "how cute!" "Hey boy, come have some fun with us!" "I'd do you for free!"

Sasuke was used to having fan girls all throughout his life. But even the likes of Karin didn't get him to the level of uncomfortableness he felt at the moment.

He approached an appropriately dressed looking lady holding what seemed to be grocery bags and asked. "Excuse me, do you know where I can get something to eat nearby?"

"Yeah! I'll tell you where, the answer is in my bed" she answered provocatively.

He turned around without giving her a second look, annoyed. It was all too much, it seemed like in every dark corner there was a couple going at it. Bringing him thoughts of a certain pinkette, in such positions and making such noises. He clinched his teeth and shook his head.

_I've never had any interest in any other woman_. Sasuke thought. _The only one I want to touch is already by my side._

_If it's something I want, Sakura would never say no. But that is the same reason why I should cherish her the most._

_It would be great if I could have touched her earlier._.. thoughts like that had been on Sasuke's head for a while. Ever since they started traveling together, and it was getting harder and harder to resist every day.

_Anyway, tonight it's an absolute no. Allowing myself to get caught in an atmosphere like this is unacceptable. She deserves to be treated more seriously._

He was distracted out of his thoughts by a young girl pulling on his coat.

"Excuse me sir" He turned over to look at her. "Our top courtesan wants to meet you" she told him. "Please spend the night with her, everything will be fine, we'll even send some food and someone for your companion"

He figured they'd been followed since before by that statement, he was impressed he didn't notice earlier, annoyed, he ripped his cloak out of her hands and gave her a crude "No."

"Please sir, our courtesan is the best on the village, one night with her would cost a normal client all of his money, but you don't have to pay her for this!" She insisted.

"Out of my way" he moved to turn away from the young girl. She seemed to give up, before she screamed "Ouch!" And threw herself to him, pretending to have tripped.

Sasuke completely fell for it. Catching the girl before she hit the floor. "Oi!"

"I'm okay... but let me ask you again... come and stay with our lady, would you? Don't you want to?"

"Not interested" he responded, enunciating every word to make his point. It wasn't until he felt a needle enter his side that he pushed the girl away.

"What did you do?!" He demanded of the girl.

"It's just an injection with an aphrodisiac... to get you excited, now you can't resist it, anymore can you?"

_I was too careless._ He thought. _I would have immunity if this was some kind of poison. But this…_

"Now come this way please." The young girl said.

"Don't touch me" he responded threateningly, activating his sharingan just to scare her off.

The walk back to the inn room was incredibly difficult for Sasuke. His whole body was burning, he could hardly control his chakra. And the situation in this village was not helping. With every other girl still trying to touch him or calling out to him in some way.

_As I suspected, coming to this place was a_ _**huge** _ _mistake._

Sakura was impressed with how much mud was still coming out of her hair, even though she washed it several times by then. Still, she was happy to be able to take a hot bath, since such a thing was a luxury for her these days. A proper place to sleep in and not having to bathe in a river was definitely something to be thankful for, even if it was in a place like this.

She dressed in her civilian outfit, since it was still too early to wear a yukata, and tried to relax for once.

_I'm so happy! I can finally have a good night's sleep!_ She thought walking over to the window of the room to let some fresh air in. _It'd be great if he came back soon so we can talk..._ her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a couple in the midst of passion just outside of her window.

"Ah ah ah oh my god!" She heard from the woman, while the man thrusted into her rapidly. She was under him with her legs wrapped around his hips. The woman's eyes were closed and as she continued moaning loudly, Sakura couldn't help but notice how the man's behind moved, up and down, picking up the pace.

She shut the window in a hurry, but still, she saw it, and she could not get the thought out of her head. "Aaaah I can never understand a place like this... Shanaroooo!"

_Idiots how dare you do this in place like this where my virgin eyes could see_!... _even though it's not like I don't want to_... _I wouldn't refuse if he wanted to... but there's no rush... if he ever wants to... Will Sasuke-kun move up and down like that too?!_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaah" she shook her head, and screamed out loud, flustered at the thought of Sasuke's behind. _Oh my god he's back... control yourself!_ She thought at the sound of the door unlocking, looking over at Sasuke entering the room, and absentmindedly playing with the zipper of her top to occupy her hands with something, before noticing something was wrong.

"Sasuke... what happened?!" She rushed to aid Sasuke, who didn't even seem to be able to hold himself straight up as he entered their hotel room.

"I was... careless" he simply responded pushing Sakura out of the way to continued moving forward in a hunched down position to the bathroom. "Sorry, I just have to take a bath now... please… prepare the mattress for me..." he requested and entered the bathroom without further explanation.

"Right..." she moved to pull the mattress from the storage space in the room. While her train of thought went on a crazy rampage she was embarrassed off.

_Mattress... laying down... we could do it the way they were doing it in the mattress... and probably more comfortably... gaaah what am I thinking! He is obviously not feeling well..._ _And that's not the only reason! We are not... we are not like that,_ she noted sadly. Pulling out the mattresses to complete her task and trying to get her thoughts away from the 'S' word.

When Sasuke entered the bathroom, he raised himself from the hunched position he had been walking in the entire way, as he was trying to hide his noticeable erection.

He undressed, turned the water on, as cold as it would go, and stepped in. Still the water did nothing to calm how hot his body felt, his member throbbing painfully. He stood in the shower for a quite some time, trying and failing to regain his composure.

The state he found Sakura in, when he walked in, only made things worse. His active sharingan marked in his memory the image of Sakura's blushed face, her biting on her lower lip and moving the zipper of her top up and down, seemed so unconsciously seductive, he wasn't able to resist anymore. He fisted his member, moving on a fast pace, trying to get it over with as fast as he could, until he finished all over his hand.

It had been a long time since he had done such a thing. Years perhaps, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd touched himself. As pleasurable as it was, it didn't do much to satisfy his need. _Fuck this place_...

He finished washing himself, got dressed in the yukata provided by the inn without bothering to get dry before walking out the bathroom, he went directly to the mattress and laid down, hiding under the blanket without saying anything. He couldn't even bring himself to glance over at Sakura.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him concerned kneeling beside his mattress.

"m' fine" he muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

"I got stabbed... with something" he offered in explanation but regretted it as soon as it came out.

"You got stabbed, where?! Show me" she pulled on his shoulder and turned him over to her. Her medical instincts kicking in.

His breath hitched as soon as he felt her hands on him. "Sakura... go away." He ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm a medic-nin Sasuke-kun, I can tell you're not well, now show me where you got stabbed" she answered, stubborn as she was, and pulled the covers off of him, exposing his body, and therefore his erection through his clothing.

She gulped loudly, her face going completely red at the sight of his sizable member.

He grabbed her hand harshly, to push her away. "I... got distracted and someone injected me with some kind of... stimulant" he offered in explanation.

"Stimulant? Where? How long ago was it? Did you see what kind of liquid-" she began questioning him, but was interrupted by an upset and rather brusque Sasuke.

"Just go, get another room, I don't care about the cost... just go!"

"I said I'm Not going anywhere! Just show me where they injected you!" She demanded.

He gritted his teeth, practically drenched in sweat instead of water, still he carefully took off the side of his yukata, to show her the side of his abdomen where he felt the needle go in.

She examined the small puncture wound and said, "it's been too long since the solution entered your system to attempt to pull it out... I think the only solution is to... work with it..." she said looking over embarrassingly again at his erection.

"I... already tried by myself... didn't go away" Sasuke said, his face as red as a tomato.

"Maybe you need... actual... you know..." Sakura said. "I... I want to help" she offered, placing a light hand on his side.

"I don't... want you to... just go..." he said through gritted teeth. Looking the other way to avoid looking at her face, he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.

"Do you just want me to go away so you can get someone else here?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"What?... No!" He responded. She didn't know how wrong she was. She'd been the only one on his mind, always. He wanted to protect her, she deserved better than the crazed, animal desire he felt at the moment.

"Then... let me help..." she muttered. She moved slowly, tentatively, to place herself between his legs, one hand resting lightly on his exposed chest, the other moving to untie his yukata hesitantly.

Her eyes widened at the first true sight of his dick.

It wasn't like she'd never seen a penis before. Being a medic involved a lot of physical examinations, but his size seemed way out of the norm.

She looked into his eyes again before taking his dick into her small hand and said "please..." to which his only response was a small nod of his head.

She licked him from where she was holding him up to the tip, before taking the head of his member into her mouth. It took all of his self-control to not push her head down to take him deeper. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

_I don't know how to do it properly_... she thought before the word _suck_ popped into her head. So, she took him into her mouth down to where her hand was holding it and sucked him as hard as she could, releasing him out from her lips with a loud pop.

He groaned in response, which encouraged her to continue, this time removing her hand from his cock and trying to take his whole length inside of her mouth, until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She continued going up and back down slowly, starting to pick up a pace as she felt him tense in return.

He fisted her pink locks, still holding himself back from being forceful with her. But it felt so good to have her wet mouth on him. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Sakura... stop..." he said, feeling the build up from his impending release. He bit his lip hard when her head continued bobbing up and down faster, despite his protest.

He came, harder than he'd ever had before inside of her dainty little mouth and she swallowed the thick, hot liquid without complaint.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. She only shook her head no in response. "How did you... learned how to do that" he asked, looking away from her face embarrassed.

"Was that okay? I actually just went with it..." she told him. She looked down again and eyed his still hard member. _I didn't work..._ she noted.

She looked him in the eye, his teeth were still gritted, his breathing still harsh and shallowed. "I wonder... even if you don't see me as a woman… if you could to do this..."

_What nonsense is she talking about_... Sasuke thought in between a scrabble of other thoughts. Unable to contain himself anymore he pulled her arm, and pushed her down the mattress, placing himself on top of her.

He crushed his lips against hers roughly. Their teeth and lips clashed painfully while they settled into their rugged kiss.

It wasn't liked they've never kissed before. They shared a few chaste kisses before, mostly innocent and plain. Nothing like the primal, open mouthed desperate kiss he was giving her.

Sasuke ripped her blouse open, without consideration for the now broken zipper, and grasped a now exposed breast with his hand, hard enough to bruise, without breaking the kiss.

He summoned a susanoo right arm, that raised her skirt and lowered her panties and a swift movement.

"Sasuke... wait!" his full weight was on her, restricting her breaths. This was going way faster than she expected.

He lowered his head to the hollow of her neck, kissing and biting the area around her collarbone.

"I need... in... now" Sasuke growled in her ear. He wasn't able to control himself any longer. He was only able to focus on the feeling of his body on hers, the enticing noises coming out of her mouth and the need to be inside of her.

He grabbed his member and pressed it against her entrance, he felt the moisture of her velvety folds and the heat radiating from her. He couldn't resist it anymore; the strong aphrodisiac drug clouded his thoughts from everything else. He thrusted his hips forward, fully entering her in one swift, rough movement.

"Aaaaaah!" she cried in pain. But Sasuke was deaf to her protest, too engrossed in the ecstasy of her tight, warm passage. He pulled out almost completely to repeat the movement.

"Sasuke-kun... No!" She said sternly. Pushing him away using her chakra enhanced strength. "Not like this..." she continued weakly. She pushed him down on the mattress, a strong hand on his chest pinning him down, and straddled his hips.

She grabbed his dick with one hand, pressed it against her entrance, and slowly lowered herself into him. "Haa.." _it still painful_.. She removed her hand from holding him down, bringing it to her lower abdomen, surrounded by a faint green glow, healing the inside of her passage.

He could feel the cool vibrations of her chakra going from her insides, driving him even crazier with need.

"Saku..." he began, but was not able to get anything else out, as Sakura kissed him passionately, she lifted herself, until he was almost out of her, then went down, taking him completely inside of her. Sasuke's groans build up her confidence, so she repeated the motion over and over, picking up the pace to go as fast as she could. She started to feel a numbness on her thighs, so she switched to moving her hips back and forth with him deep inside of her, touching her most sensitive spot. _It feels so different now..._ she thought.

_I feel like my insides are burning... so good…_ she felt herself tightened up even more around him, her whole body started to shake in anticipation for her release, she felt her walls pulsating around his member as she rode him to her orgasm, then a sudden gush of fluid coming from her. "Sasuke-kun!" She screamed out his name. She'd never experienced such a thing when touching herself. Honestly as a medic she had thought female ejaculation was a complete myth until just then.

It was so overwhelming, she collapsed on top of him. Only vaguely aware of Sasuke arm squeezing the small of her back.

Sasuke went crazy at the fluttering feeling of her insides, frustrated by the fact that she stopped moving he grabbed a hold of her waist and continued thrusting upwards into her at a frenzied pace. She was tighter then, than when he first entered her, and the fact that she was so wet made it feel so much better.

He nuzzled his head on her shoulder as a tingling feeling began to spread from his groin to his spine. He felt as if his whole body was buzzing, he couldn't handle the sensation any longer, he bit into Sakura's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, her whimper pushing him over the edge.

His mind was completely blank, as he exploded deep inside her womb. Neither of them moved for a while, both of them spent and gasping for air.

He only came back to his senses, when Sakura stood up, and walked over to the bathroom, her head down refusing to look over at him. The drug seems to have stop working… he thought.

She came out, dressed in her yukata, and kneeled next to where Sasuke was seated. He was so embarrassed of himself and how rough he'd been with her. _How could I do that to her..._ "Is your body okay?" He asked.

"It shouldn't have been this way..." she told him, her voice almost a whisper. Her eyes still not meeting his. _She might never forgive me this time..._

"Sasuke-kun... I am so sorry" she told him, tears running down her face.

"Am... what?" He was completely dumbfounded by her statement. "Why... why are you sorry for?! I am the one who..."

"I... I took advantage of you... when you weren't well and I'm... so sorry" she whimpered.

_What kind of nonsense is she talking about...?_

"Sakura!" He grabbed her arm to bring her to look at him. "I was the one who did that to you... you deserve so much better I..." _am so thankful for this occasion_... "wanted you so much... I couldn't resist it..." _I've had those thoughts for the longest time..._

"Let's do it again" Sasuke said, pulling her into an embrace.

"Now?" She asked, resting her head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat, as fast as her own.

"Yes now" he demanded, hugging her closer, trying to covey feelings he didn't have the words to express. "I didn't want it to be like that, I wanted to make love to you by my own will"

_His feelings pass to me through this touch. It wasn't just me. Sasuke-kun thought about this too. All this time I've been wondering if Sasuke felt like this too. It makes me happy…_

"yes, I want to make love to you too"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a doujinshi I read by さけとば (one of my fav artists) by the same name. I didn't quite like how things developed on it so I wrote a different version, so it's fan work out of fan work. It is also my first time publishing smut, so let me know what you think. Don't forget to leave a comment. constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
